Theresa's Birthday
by Lyrical.Laughter
Summary: Takes place a few years ago, Theresa loves Ethan and he doesn't know yet, when the truth is revealed can their friendship survive?
1. One

I for one can't even watch Passions anymore, the storylines in my opinion aren't the best and I don't really like Theresa anymore, but this story takes place while I was still watching Passions and it's just before the Prom where Kay spilled fish guts on Charity and all that happened. Theresa is working for Ivy and Gwen is in New York on business, Ethan has no idea how Theresa feels about him but he's coming to his own realization, I hope you enjoy the new and improved version of Theresa's Birthday.   
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. 

Theresa had just finished her assignment from Ivy. Four more days and she would be eighteen years old, It was kind of scary that she would be an adult. She had decided to stay home for a year to save up and then go to college. She just wasn't ready to be out on her own, anyway all the colleges she wanted to go to were out of state, and that meant away from Ethan. She knew it was completely stupid not to go to college because of a guy, but Ethan couldn't help being part of it. "What am I going to do?" she asked herself as she closed the laptop and sat back with a yawn.   
"What are you going to do about what?" asked Ethan walking into the room with that smile that she loved so much but could never possess.   
"Ethan, umm...I-I was talking about college," that was mostly right, she just left out the part about him, she hated lying to him.   
"College? Well if you want my mother to give a recommendation I'm sure she would be happy to," said Ethan.   
'I didn't even consider Theresa would be leaving, what am I going do?' he asked himself. For some reason he couldn't imagine seeing Theresa's bright smile or her beautiful eyes.   
"No, that's not it, I'm not going to college this year. I need to save up for an apartment, I want to go to college in New York and I want my own apartment there."   
"Great!" exclaimed Ethan without even thinking, she was staying!   
"What's great?"   
"That you are saving up for your future, it's admirable, sometimes I forget that other people haven't had the life that I've had, sometimes I wish that I could just be normal and do everything that other people, like working to become someone instead of being born into it."   
"Sometimes I wish that my life was the total opposite of how it is now but Fate has it's reasons, maybe we're who we are for a reason."   
"Maybe."   
"Well I have to get home," said Theresa standing up and grabbing her bag, silently hoping that he would tell her he loved her. Oh she knew it was pointless but there was always a small pinprick of hope in the most utter darkness.   
"Do you need a ride?" he asked and she smiled at him, there was always hope.   
"Sure, thanks."   
"I'll have Charles drive you."   
"Actually I think a nice walk would be just great," said Theresa taking her bag and walking out of the room, after all what did she expect, that Ethan would actually want to drive her home, she was just his mother' assistant, nothing to him but a middle-class teenage girl that he could never love. She admonished herself all the way down to the driveway. She was hopeless. 

Ethan stood in the living room where Theresa had just been. "What did I do?" he asked himself. He walked up to his room and sat down on his bed, he needed to talk to Gwen, the love of his life, who was in New York, so he dialed her number.   
"Hello?"   
"Hi, Gwen. It's Ethan," he said laying back on the bed.   
"Hi honey, I miss you so much!" said Gwen over the phone.   
"I miss you too. I was wondering if you could come home."   
"Ethan we discussed this already. I'll be back in two and a half weeks."   
"I'll come up there then," said Ethan defiantly.   
"And leave poor Theresa with all of the work for our wedding? You have to stay and help her."   
"I'm sure she wouldn't mind," said Ethan.   
"Ethan, Theresa has been wonderful she has planned the whole wedding. I feel like it's more hers than mine already. If you left her to do the rest alone I would feel horrible."   
Ethan sighed and sat up, he wanted to be with Gwen, the woman he loved, his soon to be wife. "Okay, Gwen. I love you."   
"I love you too, Ethan."   
"Bye."   
"Bye," and she hung up. 

Ethan layed back down on his bed he was so restless lately, he reasoned it was because he was finally going to get married to the woman he loved and spend the rest of his life with her, he closed his eyes and he saw someone else. "Theresa, Theresa, Theresa," he said out loud, "Get out of my head!"   
"Ethan, dear, What's wrong?" asked Ivy from the doorway.   
Ethan sat up abruptly, "Nothing."   
"I heard you in here talking to yourself. Why are you thinking about Theresa?"   
"Because Father and Chad are planting ideas in my head about her," said Ethan glumly.   
"Julian I can understand, but Chad? Are you sure he just sees something you can't right now?"   
"Mother, that's absurd. I love Gwen."   
"Well Ethan, maybe you do. But if you...have feelings...for Theresa don't ignore them because you may never ever get those feelings back and you will regret it forever. Julian and Alistair would be outraged but you have to do what makes you happy. Am I making any sense?" asked Ivy toying with her locket.   
"Yes you are, but what I feel for Theresa is nothing more than friendship and I know in my heart that Gwen is the woman I'm destined for, but thank you mother, for the advice."   
"You're welcome darling. Goodnight." 

Theresa sat at her dresser brushing her hair and looking into the mirror and trying to imagine herself as Theresa Crane, it had been so easy before, she could see herself with pearls and diamonds wearing beautiful white silk dresses but now all she saw was her reflection. She got up, turned off her light, and hopped into bed. Maybe there was no hope left for her dreams, but with no hope life suddenly seemed very dismal. 


	2. Two

Theresa couldn't sleep so she borrowed Pilar's car and went to Lighthouse Park where she often went to think. She laid on a blanket looking up at the stars. It was a beautiful night and she could feel the breeze blowing through her long brown hair and it felt wonderful, if only she could always feel such freedom. She closed her eyes and then looked back up at the sky and the stars seemed to shimmer with a light that seemed magical.   
"Star light, star bright, all the stars I see tonight," she began to whisper, "I wish I may, I wish I might, have the wish I wish I wish tonight," she closed her eyes and concentrated as she prepared for the wish, "I wish Ethan Crane would tell me he loves me, because I love him with every part of my being."   
She heard a sound behind her and she knew in her heart that everything was right, her wish had been granted, she could finally be happy.   
She closed her eyes as she heard his voice. "You love me?" she turned around and saw Ethan.   
"More than anything," she whispered, afraid that if she spoke to loudly he'd disappear.   
"I love you too." Ethan held her in his arms and kissed her and Theresa knew that she was where she belonged. 

RING!!!!!!!!!   
Theresa sat up, turned off the alarm clock and then collapsed back on the bed with a sigh. "That was an amazing dream," She said yawning, she layed there for a few moments trying to recapture that feeling that she'd had in the dream but it was gone. With a sigh she got up and ready for another boring Saturday.   
Her senior prom was tomorrow and of course she had no date, she could have gone with a boy from school but what fun would that be? She'd rather have a boring night at home that a boring night at the Prom wishing she was anywhere else.   
Theresa brushed her teeth and then tied her hair back, she had to be at the Crane's at noon and it was only nine so she decided to go to the Book Café and then the park. 

At the Book Café she got an orange juice and a muffin and then walked to the park with her breakfast, it was a beautiful summer day, she smiled as the sunlight washed over her and she realized how good it felt to just be alive. She walked under the trees and she suddenly noticed how green everything was, she just wished that she could share this beautiful day with Ethan. She sat down at a picnic table and looked around, she was practically by herself. Theresa smiled as she saw a little girl with her father the man swung his daughter up and sat her on his shoulders as the little girl giggled as she saw the world from her Daddy's shoulders, it suddenly made Theresa wish that she had more memories of her own father. 

Ethan was taking an early morning jog, the isolation of it cleared his mind for awhile and he enjoyed hearing the sound of his heart and his feet pounding against the pavement, it was odd but it seemed to put things into prospective, he could clear his mind of everything except the feel of the wind on his face and the morning birds chirping in the trees. He stopped for a break and saw a father with his daughter, they were building a sandcastle in the sandbox and Ethan longed for a memory like that, some simple activity that would make him see his father differently, a kind word that he had forgotten over the years, or a trip to the park that he had been to young to remember, but that wasn't Julian, and it probably never would be. He walked over to the water fountain and then he saw her...Theresa...she was sitting at a table staring off into the distance. Ethan debated upon stopping and decided he should say hello, it would be rude not to. For a moment he remembered their kiss at the wharf but he blocked it out of his head, she was just his friend.   
"Hi, Theresa," he said startling her, he ran his hand through his sweaty hair, he seemed to be doing that a lot around her.   
"Hi, Ethan," said Theresa looking up at him with sparkles in her eyes, he loved the way she looked at him, she was so beautiful...   
"How are you?"   
"I'm fine. I didn't know that you jogged though," she said looking back down at her hands, it was to hard to look into Ethan's eyes without wanting to tell him everything that was in her heart.   
"It's something I just started. Well I should get back home." He said taking a few steps back.   
"I was going to come in early to work, we could go together," said Theresa hopefully, anything to spend one moment more with him.   
"No, that's really okay, I'll see you later." And with that he ran off. 

Theresa sat there watching him fade into the distance, yep, she was definitely hopeless. Maybe one of these days she'd get over Ethan, unfortunately she doubted it would be today. She finished her breakfast and slowly started towards the Crane Estate. 

Ethan felt really bad after her ran off but he couldn't help it. Whenever he was around her he felt like he'd do something he might regret, he just didn't know what, or why was she having such a hard time being around her, it was very confusing. When he got home he ran upstairs, took a shower and then decided to go out. He left a note for Theresa that he probably wouldn't be back that day so she would have to work on the wedding plans without him. 

When Theresa got to the mansion she noticed that Ethan's car was gone and she sighed. "He doesn't even realize I'm alive anymore," She said to herself. She sat down in the living room and started to work. She was going over flower arrangements when she saw Ethan's letter. She put it in her purse and finished her work as fast as she could. She went and talked to her mother for a moment and then decided to take the rest of the day off and go to the beach. 

Theresa was walking towards the beach determined to get a killer tan and relax when she saw Kay Bennett sitting at a picnic table with her head down. She and Kay had never been close, and they'd grown even farther apart since that little stunt Kay pulled at the Crane Cabin but Theresa could see her shoulders shaking so she slowly walked up to Kay and put her hand on her shoulder. Kay looked up at her and tried to conceal her red puffy eyes. "What do you want?" she asked icily.   
"I just wanted to know if you were okay? Is something wrong?"   
"No, nothing," said Kay wiping at her eyes and smoothing back her hair.   
"Are you sure? You look like you could use someone to talk to," said Theresa concerned.   
"It's just boy problems, really just teenage drama, everything will be okay sooner or later."   
"I see. Miguel told me that you and Reese were going out, he's a really sweet guy," said Theresa sitting down next to Kay, whatever this 'boy problem' was it was tearing Kay apart.   
Kay laughed acidly. "Yeah, he is."   
"You know, it sometimes helps to talk about things. I know you and Simone are really close so she probably knows what's wrong but sometimes it's better to have two opinions, two points of view."   
Kay sighed, "Simone means well but she just doesn't understand. Promise that anything I say will stay between us."   
"I promise."   
"Okay," Kay took a deep breath, "I love someone, more than anything, with my whole heart and soul and a year ago I thought we had a chance, I thought that maybe I could tell him, maybe he'd love me back, but everything turned upside down. He loves someone else and I have tried everything in my power to get them apart but I can't. And then I came up with this plan to get back at the girl...but I think...I think Simone's right, I just want her to not be perfect. Does that make any sense at all?"   
"Actually it makes a lot of sense, who is this guy?" asked Theresa curiously, she knew, there was only one person it could be.   
Kay sighed and ran her hand through her hair debating upon whether to utter her most precious secret. "It's Miguel, I love him."   
"Miguel? You two have been inseparable since I can remember."   
"Yeah, until perfect Miss. Charity came along."   
"Why don't you tell me everything and maybe I can help you."   
"Okay, well I guess I should start at the beginning. At the summer carnival last year, you know the Harmony Hunk contest? Well I thought it up so I could win a date with Miguel. That night at the Lobster Shack he was supposed to be with me but then Charity showed up and of course Miguel thought he was supposed to be with her. That was just the first of many things. Now he's at my house all of the time to see Charity not me, it's always her. Even my mother and Jessica love her more," she said with tears in her eyes that she wiped hastily away.   
Theresa knew just how she felt as Kay continued telling her everything.   
"Then one thing that hurt me more than anything was when the avalanche hit last winter. Miguel was missing so I went out there to find him when everyone told me it was too dangerous. I went anyway and when I found them, Miguel looked like he was dead. I will never forget that feeling, not as long as I live. It was the worst feeling I could ever have, it felt like someone had taken my reason for living, my happiness, and my dreams away from me. I tore into Charity, blaming her, I feel bad about it now but I needed someone to blame some way to show my grief and I took it out on her, I even told her that I loved him. Anyway I was beside him when he woke up and he said someone's love had brought him back and that he had to tell that person he loved them too. I looked at him and I told him it was me and you know what he said? 'I know and I love you as a friend too,' Then he looked at Charity and told her he loved her, and they hugged, leaving me in the background. Neither of them even noticed me, I didn't know which was worse, thinking he was dead and not knowing if he loved me as more than a friend or him waking up and loving Charity. Both hurt like hell though."   
"I'm sorry Kay. I had no idea about any of this."   
"No one does except Simone. Anyway I have decided not to go to the Prom, I can't see them spending the night together and me being left out."   
"Well since you told me your guy problems would you mind hearing mine?"   
"Not at all. Actually it would help to know I'm not the only one feeling like this."   
Theresa and Kay sat at the table and she told Kay all about her and Ethan. It was nice to talk to Kay. Whitney was her best friend in the entire world and she always would be but Whitney just couldn't understand what she was going through and Kay could. When they were done talking Kay invited her to the Bennett house for dinner.   
"Are you sure it's going to be okay if I come over?" asked Theresa.   
"Yeah, Charity, Jessica and Miguel are at a SAT study party at one of their friends house. See who wasn't invited? A year ago if I wasn't invited Miguel wouldn't have gone unless I could, and the Prom, I convinced Simone to go without me and everyone, including Miguel, knows I'm not going. He didn't even tell me he wishes I'd go. When we were younger we promised each other we'd go to the Prom together because it would be more fun if you were with your best friend instead of a date but I guess he changed his mind."   
"This isn't right, Miguel shouldn't treat you this way! You and him have been friends forever and it's not fair for him not to include you. I like Charity and everything but he shouldn't forget about you like he does," said Theresa.   
"I know. I've been thinking and I think I know why Ethan is ignoring you. I think it's because he's scared, he's an almighty Crane and he's basically had everything planned out for him right?"   
"Yeah."   
"Well maybe he's afraid that he'll upset his family or something. And falling for you wasn't planned so he doesn't know what to do other than deny his feelings hoping they'll go away," Explained Kay.   
"That makes a lot of sense," said Theresa a flicker of hope growing in her heart. 


	3. Three

Kay invited Theresa over to the Bennett house where they vegged out on the couch and ate pizza.  
Theresa, her stomach full, stretched back and yawned, they had watched three movies, all with very cute, sexy guys in them.   
"Kay do you want to hang out at my house tomorrow during Prom? We can eat tons of junk food and feel sorry for ourselves."  
Kay smiled, "Sure, it sounds fun," she said with a laugh.  
"Great. Well I better get home."  
"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Bye." 

Theresa walked home and went to bed. She missed having Luis around, he had been at Sheridan's protecting her from hit men, she hoped he was okay. He was a great cop, but Harmony was a small town and it mostly consisted of petty theft and an occasional mugging but hit men were a really big thing and she hoped he didn't get hurt. She fell asleep thinking about him and Sheridan and hoping they would get together, she loved happy endings. 

Meanwhile Ethan was sitting in the foyer in a sour mood. He really wished Theresa was there just to talk to him. He enjoyed her company, her spirit. Everything about her made him smile. And that kiss! He couldn't get it out of his head. Then there was Bermuda, he remembered how she looked, so beautiful and excited. He smiled, remembering how he talked her through lift, he'd never had more fun. He looked at the picture in his hand it was the one where she was modeling outfits for him. She was wearing the black nightgown that had the flowers on it and the dark pink lace at the top. She looked so beautiful and the way she looked at him, the way she smiled, it made his heart tingle. What if Gwen was right and Theresa was in love with him? Nah, she loved Chuck and she had said it was fate for she and Chuck to be together.   
"Ethan, Honey, you've been staring at that picture for a good ten minutes," said Ivy from behind him.  
Ethan put the picture back in his wallet. "I was just cleaning out my wallet."  
"Ethan, I think it's time you were honest with yourself. Do you have feelings for Theresa?" asked Ivy.  
"No, I love Gwen. I'm engaged!" Ethan got up and stomped upstairs.  
"Oh, Ethan. I hope you make the right choice," Ivy whispered to herself. 

Ethan went up into his room and shut the door. This was just too hard. There was so much pressure, pressure to be with Gwen, be the perfect son and husband, the perfect Crane, he was so tired of it. He stayed in his room just laying there until almost 2 in the morning. He quietly went back downstairs and got a glass of brandy. When he was done he got another, and another until he passed out. 

Theresa woke up bright and early. She had made plans with Whitney to help her get ready for the prom and then she would meet Kay, and they'd spend Prom night alone, trying to forget the men in their lives. Theresa took a long, hot, shower and then picked out an outfit. She then went downstairs.  
"Good morning, Mama!" She said giving Pilar a kiss on the cheek.  
"Good Morning. You seem awful happy for a girl not going to the Prom, please tell me your happiness has nothing to do with Ethan Crane."  
"No, it doesn't, Kay and I are going to hang out here and have lots of fun," said Theresa.  
"You and Kay? I did not know you two were close. I haven't seen her in awhile, she is usually with Miguel but not lately," observed Pilar.  
"Well I saw her in the park and we have a lot more in common than I thought," said Theresa.  
"Well I'm going to work now," said Pilar grabbing her purse.  
"Mama can I go with you? I want to get there early and get all of my work done so I have a lot of extra time to help Whitney."  
"Yes, of course." 

They got to the mansion and Pilar took out her keys and unlocked the servant's door on the side of the house. "Okay, Theresa, I will go see if Ethan is awake to help you with the wedding plans. You can sit in the foyer and wait."  
"Okay, Mama." Theresa walked into the foyer and saw Ethan spread out on the couch. She could smell the alcohol and he still had a half-empty glass in his hand.  
"Ethan. Ethan, wake up," she said gently, wanting to see if he was okay.  
"OWWWW!! My head!" he exclaimed slowly sitting up and grabbing his head.  
"Oh, Ethan are you okay?" she asked worriedly.  
He moaned. "This is the worst hangover I have ever had."  
"Can I get you anything? Coffee or something?" asked Theresa.  
"You're not my mother, you are the housekeepers daughter, thanks but no thanks, I can take care of myself," Ethan snapped.  
"I-I'm sorry, I-I was just trying to help," said Theresa turning and running out of the Mansion with tears in her eyes.  
"What have I done?" asked Ethan putting his hand on his aching head. 

Theresa stopped at the gate to catch her breath. She couldn't believe Ethan could be so mean to her for no reason, she had her answer now anyway, she was nothing more than the housekeeper's daughter. She walked home deciding not to go to work and face Ethan again, as his tone had implied he probably didn't want to see her either. She had extra time on her hands so she decided to go rent some movies for she and Kay when she remembered that Kay's birthday was tomorrow. She was surprised she had forgotten since their birthdays were so close, but then again Miguel had always made a big deal of Kay's birthday. He had always gotten everyone to help plan a party, but this year she couldn't remember him saying one thing about it. She picked up two movies, Ever After and Never Been Kissed. Then she went to the supermarket and bought soda, chips, cookies and birthday cupcakes. Tonight they were going to forget about guys and have fun. She got home and put everything away, then she went over to the Russell house. 

"Hello, Theresa," said Eve Russell answering the door.   
"Hi, Mrs. Russell. Is Whitney home?" asked Theresa.   
"Yes, she's upstairs."   
Theresa went up to Whitney's room.   
"Hi, Whit."   
"Hey, Theresa. Thanks for helping me get ready. I really wish you'd reconsider and come."   
"I already have plans. Anyway you'll have Chad to keep you company," said Theresa with a teasing smile.   
"Theresa, there is nothing going on between Chad and I," said Whitney.   
"I know, I know," said Theresa.   
She helped Whitney do her hair and make-up and then Whitney showed her the dress.   
"That is so pretty!" exclaimed Theresa looking at the turquoise colored gown.   
"Yeah it is. Are you sure you won't come?"   
"I'm sure. But tomorrow you have to tell me ALL of the details. Okay? And I want lots of pictures!"   
"Okay," said Whitney laughing. They hugged and then Theresa left.   
She was walked back to her house and set everything up in the living room. She was halfway to the Bennett's when she saw Miguel and Reese heading towards the Bennett house too.   
"Hey, Miguel!" said Theresa catching up with them.   
"Hey sis," said Miguel.   
"Hello Theresa," said Reese pushing up his glasses.   
"Hi, Reese. Miguel, I was wondering if you were doing anything tomorrow?" Asked Theresa determined to see if he forgot Kay's birthday or not.   
"No, but if me and Charity get voted King and Queen then I'm going to take her out to dinner to celebrate," said Miguel smiling.   
"Oh, Do you mind if I walk with you? Kay's spending the night at our house," said Theresa, surprised that she had such an insensitive brother,   
"Sure. I can't wait to see Charity."   
They got to the Bennett's and Jessica, Charity and Simone came down in prom dresses while Kay trailed behind. Theresa and Kay stood aside while everyone got their pictures taken. Theresa could see the upset look on her face as Miguel and Charity held hands and kissed. Kay got her duffel bag and they left.   
"I can't believe them. They don't even care that I didn't go. I should have went anyway and dumped those fish guts on little Miss. Charity," said Kay angrily.   
"You were going to dump fish guts on her?" asked Theresa, surprised.   
Kay blushed, "Yeah, but then why waste my time."   
"I'm glad you didn't. That would have traumatized Charity and who knows what would have happened," said Theresa.   
"Yeah, you're right." 


	4. Four

Theresa and Kay got to the Lopez-Fitzgerald house and Theresa unlocked the door, letting Kay in. Hanging over the entrance to the living room was a banner, in big purple letter saying 'Happy Birthday'.   
Theresa smiled, "Ta-da!"  
Kay stopped for a moment and looked at the banner. "Is that for me?" she asked quietly.  
"Mmm-hmm," said Theresa leading Kay into the living room. "Happy Birthday," she said handing her a small wrapped gift.  
Kay held the box in her hand, genuinely touched. "Theresa, I-I don't know what to say, we've only been friends for a day and you remembered my birthday and got me a gift...thank you."  
Theresa sat down on the couch, "Open it."  
Kay sat down next to her still stunned at Theresa's generosity. She slowly unwrapped it, and opened the box, inside there was a silver chain and hanging from it was a polished, tear-shaped, piece of rose-quartz.  
"Thank you," she said again.   
"You're welcome. Do you like it?"  
"I love it," said Kay, taking it out of the box and letting the light glitter around it.  
"It means friendship. I got Whitney one for her birthday last year too."  
"I can't thank you enough, this means a lot to me. I think everyone has forgotten my birthday except you and Simone. I know Miguel did." "A kind of hinted to him about it earlier, I'm sorry."  
Kay put on the necklace. "Let's forget about Miguel. So did you see Ethan today?" she saw Theresa's face fall. "What happened?"  
"Well I went to work early today, and when I got there, Ethan was passed out on the couch. I woke him up and asked if he was okay and he yelled at me. He said I wasn't his mother just the housekeepers daughter and he could take care of himself. The only other time he yelled at me like that was when he thought I was his stalker. I don't think I've even seen him drunk before but it was obvious he had had a lot to drink," explained Theresa.  
"I'm sorry," said Kay.  
Theresa smiled and pushed all thoughts of Ethan out of her mind.. "Well we aren't going to let guys ruin our prom night. I'll be right back." She went into the kitchen and came back with snacks, drinks, and two cupcakes each with a candle.   
"I thought we could celebrate our birthdays together."  
They sung Happy Birthday to themselves and then blew out the candles each making a wish to be with the guy they loved. 

Ethan felt bad, really bad. He knew he had hurt Theresa's feelings and their friendship and he was extremely sorry, and more than a little embarrassed. He had made a total fool out of himself and for no reason at all, all drinking gave him was a headache and a bad mood. He knew that sooner or later he would have to face Theresa and apologize, he owed her at least that much. Maybe tomorrow when she came into work, he could talk to her, if he hadn't already ruined their friendship, he couldn't believe what he had said, especially since he didn't think of her as the housekeeper's daughter, he didn't even think of Pilar as a housekeeper, Pilar was practically family and Theresa, well Therersa was his friend. It was already late in the evening, and he had stayed in his room, sleeping off his sour mood, and the headache that was all but gone, when his mother came in.  
"Ethan, I was wondering if you could do me a favor."   
"Yes, Mother, what?" asked Ethan. He was still a little upset about her earlier suggestion that he loved Theresa.  
"I was wondering if you knew what happened to Theresa today. Pilar said they came into work together but then I couldn't find her I called Theresa and she said that it was a personal matter and she was sorry. Anyway the day after tomorrow is her birthday and I was wondering if you could get her something for me."  
"Her birthday?"  
"Yes, I was assuming you knew since you two are so close. She requested tomorrow and the day after off so could you also have it sent to her house?"  
"Mother, I'll be back later," said Ethan going out the door. He couldn't leave things the way they were, not over her birthday so he drove over to her house to apologize and saw the lights on.  
Ethan composed himself and knocked on the door relieved there was no chance of Luis answering, that would have made a bad day worse. A girl with long brown hair, who wasn't Theresa, answered the door. It took a few seconds but he recognized her as Kay Bennett.  
"Hi, is Theresa here?"  
"Yes," said Kay simply.  
"Well is she available?"  
"Yes," said Kay just standing there.  
"Do I have to wait outside all night?" asked Ethan.  
Kay raised an eyebrow and seemed to look him over. "You can come in," she said leading him into the living room.  
Ethan looked around, there were cookies, pizza, soda and chips sitting on the coffee table and the movie they were watching was on pause "I'm sorry for interrupting," said Ethan.  
"It's okay. She'll be down in a minute."  
"Thanks, are you two having Theresa's birthday party?" he asked.  
"Kind of. My Birthday is tomorrow so she threw me this party."  
"Well happy birthday," said Ethan  
"Thanks," replied Kay.  
"Kay, who's here?" asked Theresa coming down the stairs in a tank top patterned in butterflies and baggy shorts to match. She saw Ethan and stopped halfway down.  
"I have to go change," said Kay going up stairs to give them the privacy to talk.  
"Ethan, what are you doing here?" she asked, not moving.  
"I wanted to apologize for this morning. I know there was no excuse for my rudeness but I had a hangover and I'm just really sorry," Said Ethan looking at him with pleading eyes.  
Theresa really wasn't mad at him just disappointed that he could be so… mean. "I forgive you. I'm not mad, but you hurt my feelings."   
"Thank you for forgiving me," said Ethan relieved, he would never hurt her feelings again, he promised to himself.   
"Do you want something to drink?" asked Theresa walking the rest of the way down the stairs.   
"No, that's okay. It's kind of getting late and I should get home."   
"You can stay if you want. Luis is with Sheridan and Mamma won't mind. Kay and I would love to have some more company, it being Prom night everyone else is gone."   
"Prom night? Why didn't you go?" asked Ethan.   
"I wouldn't had been with the right person, the man I love," said Theresa looking at him with her gorgeous brown eyes.   
"Well you're a senior. I thought that the Prom was one of the most important parts in a girl's life," said Ethan.   
"It wouldn't had been very fun seeing all of those couples," she said her face falling. "But I'm having a great time with Kay. We were just at the Beginning of 'Never Been Kissed'."   
"I haven't seen that yet," said Ethan as he looked into her chocolate colored eyes.   
"Then all the reason more you should stay and watch. Please?" said Theresa looking at him hopefully.   
Ethan didn't have the heart to tell her no. Anyway he didn't see what harm could come of watching a movie with her but then there was the kiss at the wharf and that had all happened because of a movie. "I guess I could stay for a little while."   
"Great!" said Theresa. Kay came down the stairs wearing a purple T-shirt and some shorts.   
"Kay, Ethan's going to stay and watch the movie with us," said Theresa trying to contain her excitement. Ethan didn't notice the wink and smile the two girls exchanged. 


	5. Five

Theresa got Ethan a soda and she made popcorn and they all sat down, Kay, Theresa and then Ethan at the end of the couch. Theresa was so close to him. She had been close to him a million times but not in her own house in the dark. Her head was swimming with ways Ethan would tell her he loved her tonight. Ethan and Theresa both went for popcorn at the same time and their hands touched. There was a bolt of electricity and Ethan almost pulled his hand away. They looked at each other for what seemed like forever when a character in the movie yelled 'I'm not Josie Grossie anymore' Ethan turned his attention back to the movie. He loved Gwen he knew he did. Just because he had fun with Theresa didn't mean anything. He and Gwen had had fun together too like when they saw 'Gone with the Wind' and before that they had went to New York and seen millions of plays before and he was sure there were other times he couldn't remember at the moment. He had to admit though he couldn't remember ever just staying home, eating popcorn and watching a movie. He breathed in and relaxed he should have fun tonight, for Theresa. 

Theresa watched the movie and thought at the same time. Ethan had to love her, she loved him more than anything and she wanted to tell him, but she was scared of the reaction. She was 80% sure he would love her back. But then he could always think of her as a silly schoolgirl with a crush. Or if the worst happened he could hate her for lying and she hoped he wouldn't. 

Ethan was so comfortable. He could tell this couch was used a lot and unlike the one at the Mansion it was comfortable. He yawned and closed his eyes for a moment. He was so relaxed. He closed his eyes again and this time he fell asleep.   
"Kay, look at Ethan," Theresa whispered.   
Kay looked over at him and giggled. "Better hope he doesn't drool in his sleep," whispered Kay.   
Theresa grinned, "He looks so peaceful, like an angel," she said quietly.   
"I wish Miguel would look at me the way Ethan looks at you," said Kay wistfully.   
"What do you mean?" asked Theresa.   
"His eyes seem to shine and brighten every time he looks at you. I noticed it as soon as he saw you."   
Theresa pondered Kay's comment for a moment and then she looked back at the television screen. "The movie's almost over but I don't have the heart to wake him up. Do you think Mama would mind?"   
"I don't think so, as long as you don't sleep with him." 

They finished watching the rest of the movie and decided it was time to go to bed. Kay spread out her sleeping bag on the floor and Theresa went upstairs and brought down a blanket and two pillows. She laid the blanket on the floor next to the couch with a pillow and then went over to the sleeping Ethan.   
"Ethan you can lay down now," she said gently shaking him and putting a pillow on one end of the couch.   
Without waking up he laid down setting his head on the pillow and fell into a deep sleep.   
Theresa laid on the floor but in a position where she could watch him sleep. She was going to tell him how she felt sooner or later and she just hoped he would feel the same way. She lay down and went to sleep. 

Ethan woke up and yawned. He opened his eyes and temporally forgot where he was. He looked over and saw Theresa asleep with a smile on her face. He smiled at seeing her that way, he'd never seen her asleep like that. He yawned again and sat up, looked at his watch and decided to get home in case his mother was worried. He found a pen and paper and wrote Theresa and Kay a note: 

_ Theresa, Kay,  
Thank you for letting me stay here last night, I had a great time. I'll see you later.  
Ethan   
_ He sat the note on the table and then left. 

Ethan got to the Crane Mansion a few minutes later and went up to his room to change. He opened the door and saw Gwen lying in his bed, sleeping. He was going to have a lot of explaining to do when she woke up. He sighed and went to his bathroom and took a shower.   
When he got out Gwen was sitting on the bed looking none to pleased.  
"Ethan, where in the Hell where you last night?" she asked.   
Ethan couldn't lie and it wasn't like he did anything wrong. "I stayed at a friends house," he said going through his drawers for something to wear.   
"What friend?" she asked.   
"Theresa, but don't get the wrong idea. Kay Bennett was there too," he said hurriedly.   
"Oh, I see. You stayed the night with TWO teenage girls, one of whom you have spent enough time with already," she said the anger apparent in the tone of her voice.   
"Gwen, nothing happened. It was Prom night and they were celebrating their birthdays. They asked me to stay and watch a movie and I said yes and I accidentally fell asleep. End of story."   
"What were you doing there in the first place?!"   
"I had to apologize to Theresa. Why do I have to answer all of these questions?"   
"Okay, Ethan. I trust you," she said, her mood doing a 180 in a matter of seconds. She walked over and gave him a kiss. "But I have to be at the airport in three hours. I came home yesterday hoping to make passionate love all night to the man I'm going to marry," she said smiling seductively at him.   
"Gwen please don't go back, I need you," said Ethan, wrapping his arms around her.   
"It will only be for a little while longer. Why don't we make use of these next three hours?" she said closing the door. 

Theresa woke up and immediately looked at the couch only to find Ethan gone. She gave a disappointed sigh and got up. She found his note on the table and smiled as she read it. She woke up Kay and they ate breakfast.   
A little while later Luis walked through the door grumbling with Sheridan behind him.   
"Hi, Luis. Hi Sheridan!"   
"Hi Theresa, Kay," said Luis. "Sheridan wants to talk to you Theresa," said Luis angrily.   
Sheridan just smiled, "I overheard Luis talking about your birthday and I was hoping you'd let me through you a party at the Seascape. Pilar already gave me the okay," said Sheridan, Luis glaring at her.   
"W-wow. Can I Luis?"   
"Do what you want," said Luis throwing up his arms.   
"That would be so nice Sheridan!" said Theresa excitedly.   
"Okay, great. I was hoping you would say yes. I already rented the Seascape out for tomorrow. Your cake will be ready by then and here are your invitations, invite as many people as you want. I would like to take you shopping but Mr. Macho here won't let me so here's some money to buy a new dress," said Sheridan handing her the invitations and an envelope of money.   
Theresa looked at her wide-eyed. "When did you find all of the time to do this?" asked Theresa shocked.   
"Well super cop, excuse me, Luis has kept me in the house all day since he's been assigned my body guard so I've had some extra time on my hands," she said smiling.   
"Sheridan, thank you so much but I have one favor to ask you."   
"Sure, what?"   
"Will you have Kay's name added to the birthday cake? Her birthday is today but a lot of people have forgotten."   
"Sure, happy birthday Kay," said Sheridan with one of her smiles that showed she was sincere.   
"Thanks," said Kay smiling, maybe her birthday wouldn't turn out to be a total bust after all.   
"Well Sheridan we'd better go now," said Luis smiling at his sister and giving her a hug.   
"Thank you for letting Sheridan do this for me," said Theresa returning his hug.   
"Well you deserve a special birthday party. I'll see you tomorrow, bye Kay," said Luis.  
"See ya," said Kay.  
"Bye," Theresa said waving as Luis went to the car.   
"By the way Theresa," Sheridan continued, "I know you and Ethan are really close so I'll give him an invitation for you okay?"  
"Okay, thank you so much, Sheridan. I know why Ethan loves you so much."   
Sheridan just smiled, "I'll see you tomorrow," she said catching up to Luis.   
Theresa turned to Kay, "This is going to the absolute best party ever!"   
"Yeah it's gonna be great. Thanks for including me, Theresa," Said Kay picking up the invitations.   
"No problem. I say that we both go shopping. Sheridan gave me enough money to by FIVE dresses. Then we will alert Miguel that today is your birthday and pass out the invitations, but first we have to add your name to them."   
"Sounds good to me, let's get going."   
Theresa came back with two pens and she split the invitations in half. They worked for ten minutes adding Kay's name under Theresa's on the invitation and when they were done they got ready to leave.   
"Do you think Miguel is here?" asked Kay hopefully   
"Probably not, he's with Charity most of the time."   
"Okay, then let's go shopping," replied Kay, trying not to let her longing for Miguel show. 


	6. Six

Ethan said goodbye to Gwen as she got into the taxi headed for the airport. He sighed as he watched the car fade from view and then he went back inside. He was stumped on what to get Theresa for her birthday. He always just bought Sheridan her favorite perfume, Theresa had really liked that fragrance from Bermuda... but to buy her perfume just seemed so…so…not good enough. He always bought Gwen flowers and jewelry but that didn't seem to really fit her either. What would she like? What did she want? Finally he was struck with an idea. "Brilliant!" he exclaimed as he picked up the phone. 

Theresa and Kay had got done shopping and when they saw someone from school they gave them an invitation. When they had stored their dresses safely back at home they both walked over to the Russell's house. TC answered the door and smiled at them.   
"Well hi girls, both Whitney and Simone are upstairs in their room.   
"Okay thanks Coach Russell. Would you and Dr. Russell like to come to me and Kay's birthday party tomorrow, at the Seascape?" asked Theresa.   
"Sure, we'd love to," he said accepting an invitation.   
They went upstairs and Kay went to Simone's room while Theresa went to Whitney's. Theresa knocked and then went in.   
"Hi, Theresa!" said Whitney as she sat on her bed, she was absolutely beaming with happiness. Theresa was happy for Whitney, obviously she had had a very good time at her Prom   
"Hey Whit. So tell me everything that went on at the Prom," said Theresa excitedly as she sat down next to Whitney.   
"Well, nothing much," she said off-handedly, "Except, well Chad and I, we... well... uh... kissed," said Whitney blushing and getting a far away look in her eyes.   
"You did! That's fantastic. Did anything else happen?" asked Theresa, she loved seeing her friend so happy, it gave her a good outlook to see someone who was so obviously in love. "No, just because we kissed doesn't mean anything, Theresa. And don't try telling me that I'm in love with him or something because I'm not," said Whitney giving her that look that meant Theresa better behave herself or else.   
"Okay, Whit," said Theresa trying to hold in the giggles that were just waiting to come out, Whitney was in love!   
"So what did you do last night?" asked Whitney trying to change the subjest, she could see that Theresa was just giddy with happiness for her, maybe all of these years Theresa had been right when she'd said love wasn't that bad, Whitney was just starting to discover that it was wonderful.  
"Remember I told you Kay was spending the night at my house? Well we had another guest," said Theresa beaming, if stubborn, serious, Whitney could find love then Theresa was bound to be with Ethan, and if she and Ethan were not meant to be, then there was someone out there that would make her love for Ethan feel like nothing, she had always hoped and believed that Ethan was her true love and she still believed that, but no one could gaurantee the future.   
Whitney recognized the far off look in her friend's eyes. "Oh no. Don't even tell me it was Ethan--"  
"It was!" interrupted Theresa excitedly. "He fell asleep on our couch, it was wonderful, Whit. I know he loves me, he has to."   
"But he didn't tell you! This will only bring problems, if Gwen finds out you're dead meat." Whitney didn't want to bring Theresa down, especially after Theresa had encouraged her to explore her feelings for Chad but Ethan was engaged and she didn't want Theresa's heart to get stomped on.   
"I can handle Gwen, anyway this morning Sheridan came over and she's throwing me a birthday party at the Seascape!" said Theresa handing her an invitation.  
"That's great Theresa. I will definitely be there," said Whitney, one of the best...and worse things about Theresa was that if she was in a mood nothing you could say would bring her down, so she let the subject of Ethan drop.   
"Thanks Whit. Well I have to go. Can we meet at the Book Café at three?"   
"Sure, I'll be there," she knew Theresa wouldn't listen but she still had to say it, "Be careful with Ethan, Theresa. I don't want you to get hurt."   
"I know, thanks," said Theresa leaving. She went and got Kay from Simone's room and they headed over to the Bennett house to see Miguel. 

"Theresa, I don't know if I want Miguel to go to the party and I definitely don't want Charity there," said Kay as they approached the Bennett house, just the thought of Miguel fawning all of Charity at her birthday party made her stomach protest.   
"Miguel is my brother, he has to come. Why don't you tell Miguel you love him? It will be the perfect the birthday present to yourself," said Theresa, forgetting that she was in the same position as Kay, of course people never took thier own advice.   
"I don't think I can do it," said Kay frowning, just the thought of it sent butterflies fluttering in her stomach, maybe if she said something they wouldn't throw their relationship in her face, she wouldn't have to watch them kiss...cuddle...hear declarations of love, but if she told him he would never think of her the same way, things would be...weird.   
"Sure you can. I'll even stand by you when you do it," said Theresa encouragingly.   
"Thanks, I'll think about," said Kay, she and Miguel could never go back to the way things were, even if Charity were out of the picture (as Kay feverently hoped every morning she woke up) things couldn't go back to normal, she suddenly realized that she was happier when Miguel wasn't around, which was a strange thought in itself.   
They got to the Bennett house and went in through the back into the kitchen, Kay had decided not to say anything to Miguel until after her birthday party, too bad fate had other plans. 


	7. Seven

"Hi Mrs. Bennett," said Theresa as she saw her sitting at the kitchen table going over bills.   
"Hi Theresa. Hello, Kay did you have fun last night?" asked Grace as she began punching numbers into the calculator.  
"Yeah, lots, in fact Sheridan Crane is throwing me and Theresa a birthday party," said Kay angrily, was she worth anything to this family, how could she be treated like this, so nonchalantly by her own mother? When she was growing up she had always, for the most part, thought her family was perfect, what had happened?  
Grace's face fell as she realized she had forgotten the day of her eldest daughters birth, a huge ball of guilt grew in her stomach. "Oh honey, I'm so sorry, it's just I've been worried about Charity, you know how upset and worried she was about going to the Prom, she was having all of those premonitions." Unbeknownst to Grace that was the worst thing she could have said at that moment.   
"Yeah it's always Charity, isn't? Forget about your own daughter! After all who cares if she goes to prom? Who cares if she crawls under her bed and dies?!" Kay's hold on her emotions broke as everything flooded her senses, she didn't want to hold it in anymore, she wanted to unleash her fury on everyone and anything, just so there would be nothing else left. She ignored her mother and went into the living room Theresa followed.   
'Oh no' thought Theresa as they walked into the living room with Charity and Miguel sitting on the sofa with his arm around her, this was not going to turn out good.  
"Hi Theresa. Hi Kay," said Miguel as he looked up and then turned his attention back to Charity.   
"I have something for you Miguel," said Kay trying to control her anger as she handed him a birthday invitation, she wanted him to hurt, she wanted him to feel guilty.   
Theresa watched as Miguel read the invitation. "Kay, I'm sorry I forgot it's just I was busy with Char-."  
"Yes you were busy with Charity! EVERYONE is ALWAYS busy with her! Well guess what Miguel, I am sick of Charity and I'm sick to death of you. When was the last time WE did something together or even had a real conversation?! I can't stand this anymore! You claim I'm one of your BEST friends but think about it! We aren't friends anymore, Miguel. I've loved you forever, you have been more than a friend to me in my heart. Remember when you were caught in the avalanche and I went out and found you? I TOLD you I loved you but you were to busy with Charity, it's ALWAYS CHARITY! You were even too busy to remember my birthday. We've celebrated my birthday together since we were little. How do you think it makes me feel! How much do you think I hate you right now?!" Kay ran upstairs and Theresa went after her leaving a shocked Charity and Miguel.

Kay collapsed on her bed crying and Theresa locked Kay's bedroom door so Miguel wouldn't interrupt. She went over and sat down by Kay.  
"I'm sorry, Kay," said Theresa, she was definitely not going to be giving advice to anyone else anytime soon. "It's all my fault, I shouldn't have pushed you to tell him."  
"It's not your fault, it just came pouring out and I couldn't stop, I guess I just finally had enough." she wiped her tears. "I had to let it out sooner or later, I just wanted him to feel a little bit of how I've felt, it just seems like Charity has taken my place and there's no more room left for me."   
"I kind of know how you feel but not totally. Gwen has the life I want. The man I love, she's even going to have my dream wedding. That is, unless I can make Ethan see how much I love him. I'm not sure I could deal with all you've had to deal with, I can't imagine holding that much pain inside."   
"It was hard...but...in a way I feel better. Theresa I think you should tell him tomorrow. No matter what happens it will feel good to get it off of your chest," said Kay blowing her nose.   
They heard a knock on the door. "Hello? Can I come in?" asked Miguel.   
"Please go away, Miguel," the words came out in a shaky voice that didn't seem to belong to her, how could he hurt her so much and at the same time how could she still want him to love her the way he loved Charity?   
"Please, Theresa let me in," pleaded Miguel.  
"Kay, do you want me to leave so you two can talk?" asked Theresa.   
"No, I'll let him come in here if you stay, I just...I don't think I can handle really talking to him right now, I'm still too mad."   
"Okay, I'll stay," said Theresa.   
Kay took a deep breath and walked over and unlocked her door. Miguel walked in and sat down on Jessica's bed across from Kay.  
"Kay, look, I'm really sorry for ignoring you. You're right I have been spending a lot of my time with Charity and I owe you an apology. I'm really sorry but I...I love _ her_," said Miguel looking down at his hands.  
Kay clenched her hands into fists, she hadn't missed the slight emphasis on 'her'. She wasn't going to cry, to humiliate herself. "Like I care, I'd be more than happy if you just left, I'm sure I can find better things to do than talk to you." She regretted the words as soon as they left her mouth but her anger was still there, and if he didn't leave soon she would say something that neither one of them would be able to forgive. "Please leave, Miguel," she hoped he understood, that he wouldn't push her, not when she was this angry.  
Miguel took the hint and quietly left.  
"I am so sorry Kay," said Theresa putting an arm around her friend.  
"Hey, it's okay. It was bound to happen, everything will turn out all right," said Kay wiping furiously at her tears. "I think I just need to be by myself, think things through, you know?"  
"Yeah, I know, call me if you need anything, k?" said Theresa as she got up and walked towards the door.   
"Okay. Theresa?"   
"Yeah?"  
"How come in the fairy tales they don't tell you how much love hurts?"   
"I don't know." 


	8. Eight

Theresa slowly walked to the Book Café thinking about love and how different it was from romance novels and fairy tales. A few weeks ago she would have believed that everything was going to work out fine for everyone because that was just how the universe was, now her belief in happy endings had begun to waver and it wasn't a good feeling. What if she and Ethan never rode off into the sunset so to speak? Theresa had felt as if her heart was breaking plenty of times but if Ethan had told her point blank to her face that he didn't love her she wasn't sure she could ever be the same. Her thoughts turned to a brighter note when she got to the Book Café and saw Whitney and Chad talking.   
"Hey Whit, hi Chad."   
"Yo, Theresa, wassup?" asked Chad.   
"My birthday's tomorrow and I was wondering if you would come," said Theresa pulling an invitation out of her purse and handing it to Chad.  
"Yeah, Yeah I wouldn't miss it. So are you gonna tell Ethan you love him tomorrow?"  
"I'm really thinking about, I'm tired of not knowing what his feelings are, it would be easier to just tell him and get it over with," said Theresa as she sat down next to Whitney.   
"Well stop thinking about it, Theresa. He doesn't love you and you'd just be making a fool of your self and ruin your friendship if you go and proclaim your love to him," said Whitney hoping she could talk some sense into Theresa but knowing it was virtually hopeless.  
"I know he loves you, Theresa but whether he admits it to you or not remains to be seen. Maybe all he needs is a little push, I say go for it," said Chad and Whitney rolled her eyes, she was going to have to talk with him about encouraging Theresa to go get her heart broken.   
"I just hope he feels the same way about me that I feel about him. Hold on, I'll be right back, there's Reese and I'm sure he'd like to come to the party," said Theresa leaving just as Whitney and Chad began to argue. 

"Hello, Reese," said Theresa walking up to him. A long time ago Miguel had wanted Theresa and Reese to date but Theresa made it clear she only wanted Ethan, regardless Reese was still one of the nicest and sweetest guys she knew.   
"Hello Theresa," said Reese smiling and pushing up his glasses.   
"I was wondering if you would like to come to a birthday party for me and Kay?" said Theresa handing him an invitation. "it's at the Seascape tomorrow night."  
"Sure…wait! Oh no, Kay's birthday is today! I haven't bought her a present!" said Reese as a look of utter horror came over his face. He ran towards the door but tripped on his feet and did a nose-dive to the floor. He got up, brushed himself off and then left. As soon as he was gone Theresa indulged in a smile, Reese was one of a kind. Theresa went back over to Chad and Whitney who were in a serious conversation, Theresa knew it was about she and Ethan and she felt a pang of guilt for inciting an argument in her two friends. 

"Excuse, me I hope I'm not interrupting," said Theresa.  
"Nah, Nah, I was just trying to get Miss. Perfect to admit that sometimes it's okay to admit your feelings. Can I get you anything to drink?"  
"Yeah, um...a latte."   
"What use is it admitting your feelings if it gets you hurt? Why should you even bother?"   
"Because sometimes it's worth it to take a chance on your feelings because maybe the other person feels the exact same way,"he said holding Whitney with his eyes. 

Theresa had a feeling this wasn't about she and Ethan any more so as soon as Chad gave her the latte she excused herself and went and sat by herself. She hoped Whitney wouldn't push her feelings for Chad away just because of the possibility that she would get hurt, sometimes she wondered if she and Whitney were friends because they needed to balance each other out. Theresa looked over at them and smiled, they looked cute together, that much was true. After a few minutes of heated discussion it looked like Chad and Whitney had agreed to disagree because they weren't glaring at each other anymore. She quickly finished her drink and then went over to them.  
"I'm going to go home, I'll see you both tomorrow, okay?"  
"Yeah, I'll be there," said Chad.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, Theresa. Please think about what I said before you do anything rash."  
"I will, Whit. Thanks, you're a great friend," said Theresa giving her a hug._ 'Even if I don't always agree with you,' she thought._

Theresa got home and was relieved that she was all by herself. She went upstairs and plopped down on her bed, reaching over to her bedside table she got her sketchbook and started drawing. An hour later she had done two new sketches, one a winter ensemble and the other an evening gown, maybe one day she'd be a famous fashion designer, she hoped at least that dream would come true. She put her sketchbook back up and turned on the radio and started singing along to LeAnne Rimes' _I Need You_. 

_ I don't need a lot of things,  
I can get by with nothing  
Of all the blessings life can bring,  
I've always needed something  
But I've got all I want  
When it comes to loving you  
You're my only reason,  
You're my only truth _

I need you like water  
Like breath, like rain  
I need you like mercy  
From Heaven's gate  
There's a freedom in your arms  
That carries me through  
I need you 

You're the hope that moves me  
To courage again  
You're the love that rescues me  
When the cold winds rage  
And it's so amazing  
'Cause that's just how you are  
And I can't turn back now  
'Cause you've brought me too far 

Theresa took out a folder that was filled with magazine clippings of Ethan and looking at them she hoped that maybe he loved her, that he'd tell her tomorrow that he wanted to be with her, she held on to that hope as she put her magazine clippings away. Tomorrow was her birthday and she hoped she'd receive the greatest gift of all. 

Ethan had spent hours looking for the perfect gift to give Theresa, it had to be absolutely perfect, something that would make her face light up with that beautiful smile and the glow in deep brown eyes and finally he had found it. He was positive that she would love it and she couldn't wait until tomorrow when he could show it to her.  
He was walking down the stairs, a smile on his face when he saw his mother.   
"Hello, Mother."   
"Good evening, Ethan, did you get Theresa a gift, yet?" asked Ivy.   
"Yes I did, and she's going to love it, I think."   
"I'm sure she'll love anything you get her. Where were you last night? Gwen was absolutely furious," said Ivy looking at her son, he looked excited and she knew it had nothing to do with Gwen, she hoped he would do the right thing, that he would fight for love and spend his life with the woman that he loved.  
"I was at Theresa's watching a movie and I fell asleep…on the couch." He added when she raised an eyebrow.  
"Did you have a good time?" asked Ivy slyly.  
"Yes I did," he decided to change the subject, he didn't like the look in his mother's eyes. "So…Mother, are you going to the party Sheridan is throwing for Theresa?"  
"I think I will," said Ivy absently grabbing the locket, she hoped Sam would be there.   
"Well it's getting late so I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight mother."   
"Good night Ethan."   
Ethan went upstairs and lay down, he closed his eyes and after awhile he dreamed. 

_ He knelt in front of Theresa as he proposed to her, her eyes shined as she looked into his eyes and for a moment he felt complete, as if everything was right and whole and perfect. "I love you Theresa," he said.   
Next he found himself standing at the altar and Theresa walked towards him dressed in whit, smiling with tears in her eyes, she had never looked so beautiful.   
He blinked and he was in a hospital room next to Theresa with a baby in her arms and she was crying tears of happiness and he kissed her forehead and looked at their baby.. _

Ethan sat up in his bed breathing heavily in the darkness. "This can't be happening, I LOVE Gwen, no one else," he said reassuring himself but his pounding heart betrayed him. He lay back down and spent the rest of the night tossing and turning. 


End file.
